In the telecommunications field, cable enclosures for connection of electrical conductors of supply cables either with electrical conductors or other supply cables or with conductors of customer cables are well known. Such enclosures may be used either above or below ground level. However, cable customers are now requiring and are being supplied with optical telecommunications cables, these cables having marked advantages, as is known, over electrical cables. Unfortunately, problems are being encountered in connecting optical supply cables to each other or to customer cables and old established electrical cable enclosure technology does not provide the right solutions. In using the old technology, it is found difficult, if not impossible properly to provide optical fiber interconnections and also to control and organize in required fashion the optical fibers which extend into the enclosures for interconnection.